


Growth

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikamaru and Choji reminisce about the time freshly assigned Team Asuma went to the yearly festival celebrating Konoha's birth.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two ;w;

"You have to come! It's our first festival as a team and Asuma said he'd buy us food." Ino must have caught wind that Shikamaru was avoiding the festival. Probably from Asuma, he mentioned he wanted to skip the festival during a shogi game. If Shikamaru had it his way he would just spend the festival at his house, sleeping in his favorite hammock. 

The very last thing Shikamaru wanted to do was go to some loud festival with way too many people and not enough napping zones.

"No thanks." Shikamaru turned in his hammock, facing the dark backyard fence. He liked to follow the knots in wood planks, when he didn't have clouds to count. Usually the conversation would end there. Not for his troublesome teammate. 

"If you don’t go, I'll tell your mother." Ino crossed her arms, knowing he'd also rather not deal with getting yelled at. His mother was worried he wasn't making friends and wasting his time sleeping. She would chew him out for avoiding his team and living like his old man. His father had an excuse to sleep when he could, Shikamaru didn’t. 

"That's low Ino." Shikamaru sat up and glared at his new teammate but quickly lost the anger, it took too much energy. "Fine." He got out of his favorite nap spot and trudged inside, a giddy Ino following him inside and to his room.

"You have to wear the green yukata." Ino had on her signature dark purple yukata and no doubt Choji had his red one on.

"Yes,  _ Mother. _ " Shikamaru jabbed at Ino before snatching the garment from the blonde's hands. He threw the garment on in the bathroom, Ino refused to leave his bedroom, like she didn't trust him. He was tempted to crawl out of the bathroom through the window but then he’d have to hide from Ino and it made him tired just thinking about all the running he’d have to do. 

"Come on Shikamaru! Asuma and Choji are waiting!" Ino knocked on the door trying to rush a kid who hated festivals.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he exited the room, fully dressed and loathing every second.

Ino smiled and grabbed his hand, practically yanking his arm out of his socket, dragging him outside to the rest of Team Asuma. He barely had time to say where he was going to his parents, who were just laughing at his pain. 

"Wow you actually did it Ino. Good job." Asuma chuckled, the cigarette that usually occupied his mouth was removed and crushed under his sandal. It would be a few minutes until he lit his next one. 

"Whatever." Shikamaru eyed an eager Choji and sighed. He'll suck it up to make his friends happy. If it’ll make Choji happy. 

They walked to the festival stopping briefly to talk to team Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing behind the lazy Copy Nin while the two teachers discussed their plans later. Shikamaru caught something about a poker match, but he wasn't too sure with the sounds of Naruto yelling over Sasuke.

"I'm glad we aren't like that." Ino mumbled to Shikamaru and Choji.

"We've grown up together. Our team was always going to be different." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Growing up and being forced to get along because of their families gave them time to practice their teamwork, which has yet to be seen.

Kakashi eventually had to rip the two of his students apart and leave. Sakura and Ino found time to glare at each other before they moved on. It wasn’t long until Choji smelled the first booth selling food and ran ahead of the team. The stand served the best taiyaki in the village and Choji wanted a dozen.

Asuma passed the money over as Choji passed Ino and Shikamaru the fish shaped sweet cake. Shikamaru ate, not wanting to waste the cake. He wasn't a real fan of red bean paste but he ate it nonetheless. Ino tried giving the cake back to Choji but Asuma told her to eat it, it was a rare treat for them.

Shikamaru watched her nibble on the cake, eventually she took bigger bites finishing her cake off before he did. He glanced over at Choji, who was eating and grinning ear to ear, enjoying his second favorite snack. Even Asuma was chowing down on the cake, saving one for later. The Nara couldn't help but smile for the first time since being dragged out of the house. 

Eventually they wandered to the epicenter of the festival and Asuma broke off from the group to find his "not girlfriend" Kurenai. Ino spotted Sasuke and ran off leaving Choji and Shikamaru behind.

"I guess it's just us." Shikamaru was only slightly annoyed at Ino, she was the one who insisted he go to this stupid festival the least she could’ve done was stay with them longer. 

"It's not that bad. We can play some games." Choji pointed to a booth that had a bunch of kids surrounding it, before making his way over. Shikamaru weighed his options and then followed his friend.

The key was to toss the rings over the pegs to get the most points. Choji's aim was atrocious, it took him 5 tries before he gave up.

"Cho’ I think it's rigged." Shikamaru had observed the other kids trying to win one of the massive stuffed animals, the first prize pick, and they all failed just as Choji had.

"No, why would they rig a booth game?" Choji frowned, too sweet to see a scam in action.

"Money, Cho’. Watch." Shikamaru paid for his three rings and aimed one towards the 50 point peg, it was the one farthest away so it held the most points. The ring makes the target and slides down the wooden base, the metal clanking on the table. Shikamaru squints at the rod and tries the second ring. Same thing, metal hitting metal. The Nara was almost positive the last one will miss it.

It didn't. He heard Choji laugh from behind him.

"Congratulations kid, pick your prize!" The man at the stall gestured to the top rack prizes. Shikamaru didn't want a massive stuffed animal, he barely had enough room on his bed for himself. He passed over each animal stopping only when he spotted a hedgehog. 

"I want the hedgehog." Shikamaru took the animal from the man and passed it over to Choji. They started walking away from the booth and allowing the kids waiting to shove in the empty spot.

"You want me to hold him?" Choji smiled at the stuffed animal and then to Shikamaru.

"No, you can have him." Shikamaru didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"You don't have to bribe me for my silence. I won't tell Ino that you were wrong."

"No really. You can have it. I don't have the room." Shikamaru smiled, hoping it was honest enough to persuade his best friend into keeping it. He didn’t know why he wanted that specific animal, only that it made Choji happy and that was all that mattered to him. 

Choji hugged the stuffed animal and then threw his arm around the Nara. "Thank you, Shika’."

They continued to wander around until the fireworks began popping off, deafening the two boys. Ino and Asuma had found their way back to them eventually.

"Cute." was all the teacher said, eyeing the giant hedgehog. Ino made a fuss about not winning anything and Shikamaru was worried Choji was going to give her the animal to cheer her up. He didn't, to his relief. Shikamaru didn't want to think about why he would've been upset, instead he slid that thought into the back of his mind to throw away later.

Once the fireworks were over and the festival started packing up, the team took their time walking home. Choji continued clutching the stuffed hedgehog like his life depended on it even as the team split up to go home.

“Bye Shika’.” Choji’s face was happy and bright even as he was saying goodnight. 

"See you tomorrow, Cho’." Shikamaru waved goodbye to his best friend and promptly went home and fell asleep, forgetting the whole day, just how he liked it.

* * *

"It's been a few years since I've been in your house Cho’, don't get mad, you’ve changed things on me." Shikamaru glanced around the kitchen briefly forgetting where the Akimichi's put their forks. It's been far too long since the two friends have hung out. After the Fourth war they had too many things on their plates. Shikamaru had to deal with Hokage Kakashi and training Naruto, while Choji was busy rebuilding half of Konoha with Captain Yamato and the clean up task force.

"Second drawer to the right." Choji just chuckled and watched his best friend stumble around the massive kitchen.

Eventually he spotted the utensil he needed and returned to his favorite spot next to his best friend. Choji managed to convince Shikamaru to come over and share a cake his father made. No Nara could resist an Akimichi dessert, Shikamaru’s one true weakness. 

It was a practice cake for Shikaku, his birthday was a few days away and like Choji and Shikamaru, Choza was close to the older Nara.

"Too bad Dad hates chocolate." Shikamaru dug into the piece Choji had cut for him. Vanilla with strawberries and cream, not  _ his _ favorite but he would never turn down anything Choza made. The moist sponge practically melted on his tongue, and the strawberries tasted homegrown. Most likely from Inoichi’s garden.

"Ino would've come over but it's her and Sakura's one year anniversary."

"What better way than to spend it eating cake?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

Choji laughed and finished his piece, kindly waiting for Shikamaru to finish his. They talked about their new jobs and random things, no real social pressure to catch up. Shikamaru appreciated that about Choji. They could be apart for a few months and when they meet back up, it's like time never passed.

"Speaking of anniversaries, it's the anniversary of us becoming a team." Choji put the empty plates in the sink.

"Really?" The Nara never kept dates. He had too much in his brain to remember.

"I have an old picture of us, Ino wanted a copy. I have one for you too." Choji walked towards his room, Shikamaru followed the familiar path to the Akimichi’s bedroom, bringing back memories of rain and short naps. 

They entered the room and the Nara beelined right for Choji's bed, sitting on the edge, trying to resist the urge to fall back and sleep, like he used to when they first became friends. He observed the different changes that took place while they were busy being adults. The paint on his walls weren’t as bright and there were less posters, more paperwork.

Still, with all the changes, the bookshelf was the same - holding more picture frames and scrolls than the poor piece of furniture could hold. Choji was digging in a chest on the far side of his room, pulling more than a dozen scrolls out in the process. 

Ino made a habit of taking tons of pictures of them, he couldn't possibly know nor guess what group picture Choji had for him. Shikamaru yawned and succumbed to the need to lay back.

His ponytail hit something and he sat back up to look. The massive stuffed hedgehog was sitting next to Choji's pillow. It was faded and worn, the stuffing looked like it had been either taken out or had fallen out. Upon further inspection he noticed a few stitches that didn't match the factory stitching. A well loved stuffed animal.

"You still have him?" Shikamaru took the stuffed animal and put it on his lap, remembering the day he won the prize, the unlocked memory triggered a few butterflies in his stomach. He had won it for Choji.

"Oh, yeah. I can't sleep without him actually. I know, I'm grown up, I should just get rid of him but I can't." Choji grabbed the picture frame and walked over to the Nara.

"I still have the stuffed deer I had as a baby. It's on my night stand." Shikamaru didn't care if he still had it, he was just surprised to see it. Well he did care but he didn’t want to admit it. 

Choji sat down next to Shikamaru and took the hedgehog from his friend. "It was the first thing a friend had given me. Other than cards or food, something I can hold and keep."

Shikamaru watched Choji smile at the memory.

"I still swear the game was rigged. I think he heard me and switched the pegs out." Shikamaru didn’t believe he won because of skill, his shuriken practice was subpar before the festival.

"Why the hedgehog? There was a deer one and a dog." Choji glanced at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"It reminded me of you. When you would use your Human Boulder Jutsu." Shikamaru felt his face heat up, it was a stupid confession but that's the reason he wanted it.

Choji looked back at his stuffed hedgehog and let out the loudest bout of laughter Shikamaru had ever heard. It was deep and full of tears.

"I never thought of that." Choji choked out, wiping the tears that had rolled down his face. Shikamaru, ignoring his embarrassment, snatched the stuffed animal back.

"It's not that funny."

"No I'm sorry. It's hilarious."

"Whatever, Hedgehog."

Choji chuckled and threw his arm around Shikamaru. "It's sweet too, Shika'." He pulled Shikamaru closer to him, resting his cheek on top of Shikamaru's head.

The Nara could hear Choji's heartbeat and the soft rumble still lingering from his laughter ignited the butterflies tenfold. He didn't want to break the hug but he was curious to see the picture and to calm his nerves.

He pulled back and looked at the frame that Choji had turned upside down. "What's the picture?"

Choji smiled and passed the frame over to him. 

It was one that just had Shikamaru and Choji. They were teenagers, no older than 16, Shikamaru was napping on Choji's lap. The Nara would never have remembered this picture being taken, however he did remember that he had a bad night and got no sleep. Choji offered his lap, like usual, and he fell asleep the moment his head hit Choji.

He glanced at Choji's expression in the photo and felt his heart flutter. Choji looked so sweet and content, he had a small smile on his face. Ino had managed to capture the moment just as Choji ran his hand through Shikamaru's loose hair.

"I love this." The Nara didn't realize how much he enjoyed Ino taking candids. It brought back good memories, before everything came crashing down. He could almost see the cigarette smoke wafting in front of the camera lens hinting that Asuma was behind her. He his throat tighten and tears began forming, threatening to spill. "Is this mine?"

"Yeah, my copy is next to our group picture." Choji got up from his spot and went to clean up the mess he had made while trying to find the picture. Shikamaru could only assume he was giving him some space.

Over the years Shikamaru has learned to soften up and take everyday with a new outlook. As a kid he channeled his hate and anger into little sarcastic bursts not realizing he could actually hurt people. All the years he spent bottling up his emotions and trying to forget every little thing, it was damaging him. After Asuma's death, almost losing his father, and one too many close calls, he didn't like to just let the days go by without much thought.

Sometimes it would distract him from his work, or keep him awake at night. Throughout the day he’d notice the small shifts in Naruto's face as he talks about the past, the abundance of laughter from colleagues meeting in the halls, the way his mother brushes the back of her hand on his father's sleeping cheek. Little gestures of love and peace after years of uncertainty and war.

He looked at the picture again and smiled, realizing the small ways Choji had told him he loved him.

They way Choji wraps his arms around Shikamaru when he's upset, the way he agrees to watch the clouds with him even if he had a lot to do, sharing his beloved chips, and the look he gives Shikamaru as he's sleeping peacefully nearby. 

_ Love. _

Shikamaru put the picture down on the bed, next to the hedgehog. He didn't know how to articulate his feelings. I love you was pretty close and straight forward.

"Hey Cho?"

Choji closed his scroll filled chest and turned to Shikamaru.

"I love you." He knew in his heart after all these years of pining and unknown feelings that love really was the word he felt for his best friend. Choji stood up and threw Shikamaru the same fond smile he did in the picture.

"I love you too, Shika."


End file.
